Evidence
by SiriusMarauderFan
Summary: Lucius suspects that Rita is cheating on him. one shot.


**Author's Note:** Written for…

The Battlefield Wars. _Team/Position:_ After All This Time – Always, Lieutenant. _Mandatory Character:_ Rita Skeeter. _Assisting Character:_ Lucius Malfoy. _Plot:_ One of the characters discovers the other is cheating on them.

 **Evidence**

He had suspected something was going on for some time. Missed deadlines and secretive interviews aside, Rita had always been very punctual and rarely ever cancelled one of their dates without a very good excuse.

Still, Lucius Malfoy was a proud man, and admitting that there was a small chance that someone was cheating on him did not come easily to him. It was only after months of entertaining wild theories that he finally confided in someone.

"I want you to follow Rita. Tell me what she's doing and who she's meeting with, but do not get caught," he ordered the house-elf. He would have preferred trusting the issue with someone more reliable and human, but he couldn't risk anyone important finding out and spreading the unfortunate news among the other families.

The house-elf returned mere hours later, popping into business meeting that Lucius promptly ended.

"What have you found out?"

"Ms. Skeeter met with a strange man after work," the elf told him timidly.

"What strange man?" Lucius demanded. The elf handed him a photograph, seemingly taken from inside a bush. It was of a smiling man in outrageous multicolored robes and stringy blonde hair that not as long nor as fabulous as Lucius' own.

It pained him to see the man, who he instantly recognized as Xenophilius Lovegood. It was bad enough to imagine that his Rita was seeing someone else behind his back, but to learn that it was Lovegood – a man who had once asked Lucius if he had umblickers in his hair – was downright insulting.

He had to wait two more hours for her to come home. She swept through the front door, shedding her cloak and bag, already ranting on about her day as she made her way to him. He was unnaturally still as she kissed him, and if she noticed any difference she didn't say anything.

"You wouldn't believe the amount of work I have to do this week. My editor wants an article on the basilisk den that was found in India last week," she was saying as she poured herself a drink. "I don't know why – it's not as if it's terribly important. But I may have to go down there in a few days and … Lucius, are you even listening?"

Lucius glared at her from the doorway where he stood with his arms crossed over his chest.

"How long has this been going on?" he hissed.

"I just got the assignment on Friday. Honestly, I think he's off his rocker. Celestina Warbeck is doing a show in Hogsmeade in three days and I ought to be covering that."

"I'm not talking about the bloody snakes," he said. He pulled the photo from his robe pocket and shoved it in her face. "How long have you been seeing the Lovegood idiot?"

Rita looked between Lucius and picture for a moment, quietly sipping her drink. Finally she said put the glass down.

"It all started quite suddenly, just a few days ago," she admitted, looking appropriately ashamed.

"I don't understand it. You could have anyone – you have me – and yet you choose to consort with this fool? How did this begin?"

Rita grinned suddenly. "It started right after I learned I had to write an article on those beasts and I needed to speak with someone who knows creatures. I tried to make an appointment with the Scamanders, but they're all out of town or something."

"So you met with Lovegood, talked about snakes and then, what? Casually brought up how unhappy you are and jumped into bed with him?"

Rita burst out laughing and it took her several minutes to collect herself before she was able to speak.

"Do you honestly think I would involve myself with that lunatic?!" She marched across the room and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Darling, I'm more than satisfied with you."

"But, Lovegood…"

"Is my source and nothing more. Who did you hire to take that photograph anyway?"

Lucius pursed his lips. "A colleague. You wouldn't know him."

Rita shrugged. "Well, he's awful. If he's stuck around a minute longer he would've seen me having Lovegood sign the forms for his help."

"Well, it seems I'll have to have a little talk with him then," Lucius said, and he kissed her. "I'm sorry for thinking you were cheating."

"Darling, never suspect how much I love you."


End file.
